


A pirate family

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Families of Choice, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: They may not be related by blood, but they are family all the same. Ace and Whitebeard Pirates collection





	A pirate family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some are born to sweet delight, some are born to endless night

Ace had been an avid reader.

Ever since Makino taught him how to read, he had been devouring any and all books he could find. And he stumbled upon a certain line that he felt described himself and Luffy perfectly.

"Some are born to sweet delight, some are born to endless night." he repeated the line in question.

And that line was apt, apt indeed.

Luffy was the embodiment of light, love and forgiveness. He was definitely born to sweet delight. He gave his unconditional love to people he believed deserved it, even if some of them didn't. Like Ace. Ace, who had been called the son of a demon to many times. People often said that he didn't deserve to live, and people were right. Ace, who had been born to endless night.

And yet these people cared about him too, for some reason. Something he refused to believe they should be doing. He didn't deserve their kindness. Yet, like Luffy, they were giving it to him in droves. He couldn't understand it. Couldn't understand why they would care for demon's offspring.

Thatch came to visit him today, like he usually did, and as usual, he offered him some food.

"Something had been bothering you lately." Thatch frowned "Mind telling me what it is?"

"You knew the Pirate King well." Ace responded "He was Whitebeard's rival, from what I've heard."

Thatch seemed to be taken aback by this declaration, and he shrunk to himself under Ace's gaze. 

"So what would your reaction be," Ace prodded further "If the Pirate King had a kid?"

"Well....." Thatch seemed to hesitate "I think that his kid would be an interesting person. I'd like to meet that kid someday."

At this, Ace stood up abruptly.

"No, you wouldn't." Ace's words pierced through the quiet of the night, bearing a suprising note of finality in them "His child has the blood of the demon inside of them. They don't deserve to live. All they can do is taint the world with their evil blood."

With that, he turned around and fled. Thatch scratched his head in confusion. He needed to understand where Ace was going with this.

And he knew just who to ask.

-x-

When Thatch confronted Masked Deuce with his concerns, the latter just threw his head back and laughed. Laughed for good ten minutes before finally stopping to catch his breath.

"What's so funny?" Thatch demanded "I am being serious here."

"Oh man, hahahaha....." Masked Deuce laughed some more "You really don't know, do you?"

"I don't know what?" Thatch raised an eyebrow

"Let me tell you the story about how I almost killed Roger's child." Masked Deuce's expression suddenly turned serious "It happened five years ago on the uninhabited island of SIXIS....."

Thatch was listening to Deuce's story intently, and by the time the story was over, Thatch understood everything. He understood far more that he would like to. But it still didn't offer him any comfort. He had plenty of brothers and sisters who were hated by ignorant people, but there was no one who hated themselves to this degree. 

"If you want my advice, take it slow." Masked Deuce stood up "Helping someone get over a lifetime of verbal abuse can be hard, but you've proven time and time again that you have the patience and personality of a saint, Thatch. If there is anyone who can help him, it's you."

Thatch nodded. He would try his hardest on this one.

Because his brother would forever hate himself if he didn't do anything.


End file.
